It is known that a tube may be hydroformed to a desired complex shape. The tube is placed between a pair of dies having cavities which will define the resultant shape of the tube. The ends of the tube are accessible through the die and a seal is connected to each end of the tube. Pressurized fluid is injected through one of the seals to force the tube to expand into the shape of the die cavity.
It is desirable that the seal be sufficiently able to withstand the high operating pressures required for hydroforming. It is also desirable that the seal be durable to permit its repeated use without excessive maintenance, repair or replacement in the harsh manufacturing environment of high pressure hydroforming.
As a result, it would be desirable to provide a new and improved hydroform die sealing assembly of high durability and consistently assured sealing against leakage.